Sky's the Limit
by Pockyyaoi
Summary: A two story based romance between AkuRoku and RikuSora Basic Slice of life Romance, fluff, angst and smut! Enjoy May be changed to M for further chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Date With the Gang**_

**Hey everyone! Oliver here~ This was an OLD, OLD fanfic I wrote so the writing's pretty crappy. XD And I'm sorry... I suck I know. XD Please review and/or favorite this if possible~ ;u; Let Me Be Your Snowflake is in progress, still... . Welp, enjoy!**

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

One Saturday morning, I was sleeping peacefully in my holy sanctuary, my bedroom. My hair was shining like a golden coin, cause of the morning sun light, when suddenly the alarm went on beside my bed. I got shocked; I jump off of bed and hit the snooze button sluggishly.

'Damn, I forgot to turn off the alarm! It's Saturday today.' I lifted the covers with my hand and looked at the alarm. It was already 7:00 AM I moaned, got off of bed and stretched his arms. I yawned as I walked up to I bedroom window. Opened it and smelled the fresh air from the trees

"Hah! What a wonderful, sunny day." I sighed happily, then, I heard noisy chattering sounds out of the blue. As I went to the dining room, I saw my friends, eating.

* * *

'W-Why are they here early in the morning?!' I just greeted them with a big fake smile "Morning, guys!"

"Hey, sleepyhead's finally awake!" a red haired guy called me out,

"Morning, Axel..."

"Morning, Roxas!" the brunnette boy called me out, cooking. It was, Sora and I live together, and we're kinda like twins and best friends.

"Morning Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine!" they all replied at once

"Morning!" I sat in my usual seat beside Sora and talked with everyone for a while waiting for our food to be cooked. Then, I secretly checked out Axel, 'W-why am I looking at Axel?! I-I'm not gay!' my heart was beating fast and I turned red. I saw Axel glancing at me like it was obvious 'OH SHIT! DID AXEL SEE THAT!? EUGH! I hope he doesn't misunderstand ANYTHING' I sighed

"Breakfast's ready!" Sora shouted out, put the food on the table and sat down beside me. They all said "Itadakimasu~" and started to eat. I tasted the food, then my eyes grew big

"Wow, Sora! The food is so delicious!" everyone agreed.

"Really, guys?! Thank you~" Sora sat down to eat too. After we we're done, we cleaned up the table.

"You know, we should hang out..!" Namine said, happily

"Yeah we should!" Kairi replied, too.

"Where?" the silverette answered

"How bout, in the theater?" Axel joined in.

"Hmmmm" silence was in the place..

"If we are gonna go watch a movie, who's gonna pay?" Sora asked

"I will..." Riku volunteered and smiled

"Woah, really, Riku?!" Namine and Kairi squeed

"Yeah, i dont know what to do with my money anyways..." Riku's this rich,smart, popular guy, but he's really nice.. Especially to SORA.

"Ok then... I guess its settled.. What time?" asked Axel

"We're gonna leave at 12 PM. And we're gonna meet here. Got it?" Riku settled the details

"OK!"

* * *

_**11 AM at my house**_

"Hey Roxas..." Sora was standing by my bedroom door

"Yeah?" I was changing for later

"Can we talk?" Sora quietly mumbled.

"Sure, whats it about?" I turned around to him Sora went towards me and sat down beside me.

"Uhm... W-will you be mad if..."

"If what?" I got nervous of what he's gonna say.

"If I tell you who I like..?" Sora was so red and I don't know why.. I mean, I don't really mind of who he likes...

"No, why would I? You're my twin Sora, I wont be mad.. So who it i-" I put my arm around him

"Riku..." He hid his face. And I was so shocked

'R-Riku? Ok, calm down, ROXAS! I said I wont mind, right? Even if he's gay.. '

"R-really? T-thats nice...! I hope he'll like you back, bro" I laughed nervously

"Y-your not disgusted by me?" He looked at me

"Of course not! Why would I? Look, I don't mind of who you like, ok...? I will if he started dating you... I'm not against you, ok..?"

"R-really?! You wont mind?! THANK YOU, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Sora hugged me so tightly

"Y-your're welcome, bro..." I hugged back

"Im gonna go change now.." He stood up, gave me a smile and went away I sighed and thought of what im gonna wear for later.

'Hmm, I wonder what im gonna wear...' I went to my closet and checked "Hmm... AH!" I saw the perfect one, and it was black skinny jeans, a checkered polo and my usual shoes. I went to get ready.

* * *

_**10 mins later**_

"Yo Roxas! You ready?!" the brunnette shouted

"Y-yeah! Just give me a sec!" I rushed downstairs and I saw everyone ready

"You took long!" Namine impatiently said to me

"S-sorry.." I scratch the back of my head

"Then lets go~" suddenly, someone put their arm around my neck. I got shocked and looked at the person, and it was Axel! 'Omigoosh~ Axel's putting his arm around me?! Why is my heart beating fast?! i ain't gay! Or AM I?!' my mind panicked and I turned so red and my heart was beating fast

"Uhm... Could you let m-me go?" I wasnt showing my face to anyone

"Hmm? Oh okay, sorry Roxy~" Axel removed his arm on my neck

"R-Roxy?! DONT CALL ME THAT, BASTARD!" I punched Axel on his arm

"Ouch!" He giggled as I punched him. He ruffled my hair and laughed at the same time.

"S-stop that! Axel!" I tried to stop him, then, suddenly Everyone shouted

"AWW! THEY'RE SO CUTE~"

-**CLICK-**

"What the-?!" I looked at them and I saw Riku with a camera

"H-hey! D-delete that picture!" I tried to get it from Riku but he was too tall

"What? No way, Roxas. This is so gonna be in the yearbook." Riku smirked at me and I turned so red

'N-no way! YEARBOOK?!'

"Hey, Riku. Delete the picture.. I don't want to see Roxy cry!" Axel got the camera and turned it off "Don't worry, Roxy.. I won't let anyone see this pic." He smiled at me "T-thank you, Axel..." I got so embarassed and hid my face

"C'mon people! We're gonna be late for the movie! Move yo asses already!" Namine demanded us. Axel held my hand and we went to the car together.

**_To be cont'd._**

* * *

**Well... That sucked. HAH. XD I am so sorry for wasting your time. XD Bye now...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Flirty Now, Are We?**_

**BLEGH... Forgive my shitty writing.. v.v**

* * *

_**-In the car-** _

We got inside the car; Riku started the engine of the car and drove us to the theater. It was 7-seat car, Sora was sitting in the front row, Namine and Kairi were in the second row and Axel and I were on the back; it was noisy in the car, too. My heart was beating so fast and I felt so hot when the red haired IDIOT was holding my hand. 'H-he's holding my hand! Can't he let go?!' I was panicking

"You ok, Roxy?" Axel looked at me worriedly

"Y-yeah…. But, can you.. er.." I was looking down. I didn't want to look at his face so much

"Can I what?"

"Let go of my hand, please?" my heart was pounding so fast, it's like someone can hear it!

"Hmm, why?" he teased me

"C-cause.. I don't want you holding it…" I was trembling Axel let go of my hand and gently put it on my cheek, he turned my face to face him. I got shocked and I got redder. My mind went blank when I saw Axel's face.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me comforting you?" As he whispered, he got closer and closer to my face

"N-no that's not what I mean," my heart was pounding so hard that I can't think anymore. Our lips were inches apart, I pushed him away

"P-please don't do that, Axel…" I hid my face and he just looked at me. My phone vibrated cause of a text message. I got my phone and read the message.

* * *

_**Sora: What happened with you and Axel, bro?**_

'S-Sora saw it?! Dammit!' I looked at Sora confusingly, I texted him back

_**SORA'S PHONE: **_

_**Roxas: U-um.. Nothin really happened, Sora.. He's an idiot.. He just wants to tease me.. It's a LONG story, bro…** _

Sora didn't reply back and I just looked at the view outside the car window until we reached the theater, Axel just stared at me.

* * *

_**-15 minutes later; Theater- **_

"We're here." The silverette said

"FINALLY!" Namine screamed

"Let's get moving! We're so LATE!" Sora demanded us and we ran to the ticket booth. There was so much choices for a good movie. The movies were: **_Paranormal Activity 3, The Three Musketeers, 30 Minutes Or Less In Time,_** and**_I__ Don't Know How She Does It._**

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Axel asked

"Please! Let's not watch something scary!" I hated scary movies, I was praying were not gonna watch something scary. But, in the end.. All of them wanted something scary so we watched Paranormal Activity 3. Sora apologized to me and I forgave him. Riku paid the tickets so he was gonna choose the seating arrangements. The pairings were the pairs back in the car. 'Omigosh.. Why am I sitting with AXEL again!?' I sighed and trembled at the same time

"Why are you shivering? Are you cold, Roxas?" Axel whispered in my ear. I got shocked and turned red again

"U-um, I-I'm ok. I just hate scary movies.." I laughed nervously

"If you're scared, I could hold you" he smiled at me and he held my hand again

"T-thanks, but no thanks" I turned away and I heard the movie starting. I was so scared; I held Axel's hand tightly every time I hear a scary scene. When I heard a bang, I gasped and held Axel tightly so my fear could go away.

* * *

**Axel's POV:**

'Wow, Roxas is hurting me. He's holding my hand to tight" I heard a bang sound and Roxas suddenly hugged me. "Roxas, are you ok?" He didn't reply, I felt him shivering, so I just hugged him back. 'I really am in love with this guy! I should tell him what I feel.'

* * *

**BACK TO ROXAS**

I felt Axel's arm holding me tight to calm me down. His heart was beating fast, cause of me hugging him, I just chuckled softly. His warmth made me sleepy. My eyes gently closed and fell asleep through the whole movie.

_**-1hr later-**_

I opened my eyes gently and I sat up and I saw Sora beside me, reading. "Oh, your finally awake, Rox!" Sora looked at me worriedly

"What happened? I remember I fell asleep in the theater.. How'd I end up here waking in my bed?" I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms

"Axel carried you to the car while you were asleep! You were sleeping like a baby in Axel's chest." He giggled and I got embarrassed

"S-shut up, Sora!" he just laughed and laughed. I just stayed quiet then my phone rang.

"I'm gonna leave now! Bye, Roxas~" Sora left and went to his room

"Hmm" I pressed accept. "Hello?"

_"Hey, you're awake!"_ Axel talked loud

"Axel?" I turned red just by hearing his voice "W-what do you want?"

_"Nothing, I was just checking on you.. So, how are you?"_ My eyes grew wide and I turned really red.

'H-he's checking on me?' I felt my chest getting tight "Thank you for caring about me but, I'm fine." I was holding my phone tight, cause of his sweet words 'Why am I having this feeling? I've never felt this way before. Wait, does that mean…! I like Axel, no way!?'

_"Listen, Roxas.. Can you meet me in the park alone later at 5pm? I need to tell you something privately."_

"O-okay? Why?" I was curious of what he was going to tell me

_"It's a secret, I won't tell you 'till later"_ he hung up and I just got really curious

'What the hell is he going to tell me?' I sighed and just lied my head back on the pillow

_**To be cont'd~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Heartbroken**_

* * *

_**~Bedroom~**_

**Roxas' POV:**

As I was lying down in my bed, my head was filled with questions that wanted to be answered. I can Axel's face popping out my mind as I get confused. I turned my head so I can face the ceiling, I sighed heavily and remembered what Axel told me. I got up the bed and yawned. I stretched and walked towards the window. I looked outside my window, it was bright and sunny. Many things were running in my mind. I didn't know what to do. I lived my life with many questions that can't be answered yet

"ROXAS!"

"huh?!" I blinked and realized that Sora was calling me many times

"What is it, Sora?" I shouted back

"Come down and help me set up the table! We have a guest tonight~~"

"Who?"

"Riku!" he giggled as he said his name

'R-Riku?'

"Err, okay! I'll be down in a sec." I ran downstairs and saw Sora wearing the most adorable apron ever! My eyes grew big and I turned red

'Woah, Sora's so cute~ I'm about to have a NOSEBLEED!' I tried to stop it but his aura was full of sparkles and flowers

"Roxy, you alright?" Sora looked at me with worry

'Wait, ROXY?!' as I hear that name, I suddenly felt uneasy and pissed

"Please don't call me "Roxy", Sora" I hid my emotions

"O-oh, sorry"

We prepared tonight's dinner as I set up the table and Sora was changing for his little "date" with Riku We prepared tonight's dinner as I set up the table and Sora was changing for his little "date" with Riku. I felt really happy for my little brother. But...

'Dammit! I forgot Axel! We were supposed to meet a while ago' I looked at the time, it was 5:13pm.

I told Sora that I was going to be a little late for dinner and quickly left. As I run to the park, I prayed and hoped that Axel was still going to be there waiting. I reached to the park and paused for a while, I saw no one. I walked around the park to check if Axel was here, but there were no signs.

I just stood in the middle of the road in the park, feeling bad for Axel and myself. The wind was howling loud. I looked up and saw the beautiful, dark blue night sky with many stars. I smiled for a while but, it faded quickly. I sighed and walked back home.

* * *

**~10 mins later, Roxas's house~**

When I reached home, I saw Riku's car and a motorcycle.

'Wonder who's with Riku. Must be someone I don't know'

I opened the door; the room was dark until the kitchen and dining room. I heard bit of chattering sounds. I switched on the lights and took off my shoes

"I'm home!" I looked around but no one was here.

"Oh, you're home! You took long." Sora suddenly popped out of the kitchen

"C'mon, we've been waiting for you! You must be tired and hungry." He dragged me to the dining room, I saw Riku and...

'A-Axel!?' I got so shocked when I saw him. My heart felt like it was stabbed with a knife because I felt so bad embarrassed for not seeing him a while ago

'He doesn't wanna look at me!' I felt like I wanted to cry so badly. He was my best friend also

I sat between Sora and Riku, so I'm facing Axel. He didn't look at me even for a second.

I felt so teary, my heart was racing fast. I was hiding my face and clutching my hands, regretting being bad to him, I was trembling. Suddenly, I felt warm water running down my cheek. I was surprised. 'Why.. am I.. crying?' I wiped my tears but, it still kept going down.

"E-excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom for a sec" I stood up from the chair and ran to the bathroom

"B-but, Roxas! The food's..." Sora sighed and put the food down the table

* * *

**~Bathroom~**

I cried and looked at myself on the mirror. There were so many tears. I wiped them again but, still kept on going.

"I'm an idiot for crying in front of Axel.. Why the hell am I crying anyway? It's not I like him or anything!" I realised that I couldn't stop myself.. I sat down on the floor crying hard.

* * *

**Axel's POV:**

(Before the drama all started xD)

"What am I supposed to tell Roxas? I'm so clueless" I practiced my speech in the mirror. I was panicking because I don't know what to do

"Err, Roxas, I know you hate me and all, but No, he might kick me or might get mad at me for being here late~" I sat down in a bench and waited for Roxas for a long long time.

"Argh~ Damn, isn't he still here?!" I checked the time again and it was 5:03pm. I moaned out of impatient

'I'll just wait here a couple more minutes.. Maybe he's just changing or something" I waited and waited

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

"Wow, he didn't show up.. He bailed on me, huh?" My heart was crushed in millions of pieces when he didn't show up, I wanted to cry

'I knew this was too good to be true..' I stood up sluggishly. I looked the time on my phone; it was 6:00pm

I had a text message from Riku

**Riku: **_Yo, Axel. You wanna eat at Sora's house? He has food. ;)_

'Sora's house, huh?' I replied

_**Re: **Ok, man. Just wait for me. Ya there already?_

I waited for a reply… Nothing came up, so it means it's a "yes" I hopped on my bike and left

* * *

**~5 mins, Sora's house~**

My mind was still filled with Roxas. I was still felt heartbroken, sorrow and melancholy. I knocked and someone opened the door, it was Sora.

"Oh, Axel! You're here on time. Come in" he opened the door. I took off my shoes

"Where's Roxas?" I didn't face Sora at all

"Oh, I don't know. He just said he was going somewhere" Sora smiled at me saying 'Don't worry!' I smiled back. I sat down beside Sora.

"Yo, where the hell have you've been?" Riku asked me

"Went somewhere you wouldn't care." Riku just snickered

* * *

**-20 mins later-**  
**(okay, the drama happens here NOW :D)**

'He went somewhere, huh.. Wonder where' I just sat thinking of those things again

"I'm home!" I heard Roxas's voice. I decided to ignore him for a while cause of this tight feeling.

"Oh, you're home! You took long. C'mon, we've been waiting for you! You must be tired and hungry." I glanced at Roxas secretly and looked somewhere else

I could see him trembling, and I wondered why. He suddenly stood up and

"I-I'll just go to the bathroom" As he ran, I was droplets of water. I got shocked 'Why's he crying?' I got really worried. I excused myself also and followed Roxas  
I heard crying sounds in the bathroom. I put my ear in the door.

"I'm an idiot for crying in front of Axel.. Why the hell am I crying anyway? It's not I like him or anything! I -!" my eyes grew wide and I blushed. "I, I don't know what to do.. He's probably mad at me for not showing up.." he cried harder

'So he did show up..' I felt relieve in my heart.

* * *

**Roxas's POV:**

I cried so much.. Then there was a knock on my door.. I thought it was Sora calling me for dinner

"Sora, go away, please? I'm not hungry right n…"

"I ain't Sora, Roxy.." I heard Axel's deep voice

"A-Axel! What are you doing here?!" I got embarrassed. 'D-did he hear what I said?! I am so damned'

"-you, Roxas.."

"Huh?"

'Did I, did I just hear that right now?'

**=END OF PART 3=**

* * *

**Okay... This was a pretty bad chapter... o-o welp. Next is smut so beware. XD BAD SMUT WRITING. XD asdfghjkl;;;;**

**~Oliver**


End file.
